The present application relates to an inkjet recording medium and a coating composition for forming an inkjet recording medium. More specifically, the inkjet coating composition disclosed herein contains a multivalent salt and the resulting recording medium is particularly useful for high speed multi-color printing such as high speed inkjet printing.
Traditionally, commercial printing presses print catalogs, brochures and direct mail using offset printing. However, advances in inkjet technology have led to increased penetration into commercial print shops. Inkjet technology provides a high-quality alternative to offset printing for improving response rates, reducing cost, and increasing demand for products. In addition to printing high quality variable images and text, these printers incorporate a roll-fed paper transport system that enables fast, high-volume printing. Inkjet technology may be now being used for on-demand production of local magazines, newspapers, small-lot printing, textbooks, and transactional printing worldwide.
Web fed inkjet systems are being developed that enable offset class quality, productivity, reliability and cost with the full benefits of digital printing for high volume commercial applications. These systems allow continuous inkjet printing to expand beyond the core base of transactional printers and secondary imprinting and into high volume commercial applications.
In accordance with certain aspects of the present invention, a recording medium may be described which provides fast drying times, and excellent image quality when printed using high speed inkjet devices used in commercial printing applications.